youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
ItsZerop
Dobromir Nikolaev Velkov (Bulgarian: Добромир Николаев Велков), better known online as ItsZerop, previously ZeropProds, ImZerop and MrZero, is a Bulgarian YouTube personality, focused on satire and commentary. Launched in 2013, the channel's primary focus was on the sandbox video game Minecraft. Since then, ItsZerop has shifted focus to other games, until finally retiring his gaming-oriented videos, moving on to satirical weekly uploads that massively increased his video views and granted him significant media attention and influence among his demographic. After his declining motivation to create new content began taking over, the channel stopped following its weekly or bi-weekly schedule and began uploading videos sporadically. ItsZerop is currently inactive as of December 2018, having published his latest video on September of the same year. History The channel was created in 2013 with the name ZeropProds, but it was soon changed due to the similarities of the name of the YouTuber ZnakaProds and subsequent rivalry. The channel usually uploaded every week with a gaming-related video, primarily Minecraft-oriented. The channel started gaining rising popularity at the start of 2015 with his Minecraft content, and it was gaining about 100 subscribers per 2 weeks to about April 2016. At the end of 2015, he has gained over 1800 subscribers and was one of his best bursts in popularity. At the start of 2016, he had already gained over 2000 subscribers. On April 2016, after starting to upload weekly videos once again, he gained over 1000 subscribers a month, leaving Minecraft entirely for a different genre of uploads - satire. He hit the 5000 subscriber mark in June of 2016. He also had 400000+ views on his videos at the time, which was a monumental increase from his Minecraft era of uploading. At the start of 2017, his channel was endangered of being deleted. Since multiple sources put a strike on his satire videos, he already has 1.5 million views on his channel and 20000 subscribers. He had created a back-up account, named ItsZeropp, on which he had 4000 subscribers in the first few months of its creation. ItsZerop also received notable media attention following a video criticising the bulgarian education system. The video also attracted negative comments, but was overwhelmingly acclaimed, praising the content creator for his surprisingly accurate take on the situation with education in his home country. Following his withdrawal from uploading weekly in mid-2018, ItsZerop has dramatically fallen in popularity, although still retaining his 28000 subscribers and more than 3 million video views. It is unknown when or whether he is to continue uploading videos again. He is one of the 4 YouTubers that are part of the category "Bulgarian YouTubers", the others are Bodil40, TheSpinnia and Tw1s7Gaming in order by subscriber count. Content Phone Pranks (2014) A series in which a younger ItsZerop called people from the advertisement and online sales OLX site, usually to joke around. One of the first of ItsZerop's official series, it continued for 4 videos, gaining over 200000 views, but he discontinued the series, due to the massive hate, because of the nature of the jokes used, and how young he was at the time. A standalone episode of Phone Pranks was uploaded in late 2014, however, it featured a Skype conversation with a particularly young Minecraft player at the time. First Video: 13th May, 2014 Last Video: 14th October, 2014 Minecraft (2013–2016) Minecraft was the primary influence behind ItsZerop's channel for three years, making over 50 videos on the game, and amassing 4000 subscribers around the time when uploads became sporadic. In 2016, however, after not having fun with the game anymore, ItsZerop decided to halt Minecraft videos completely and begin his satire series instead. First Video: 30th July, 2013 (As of ItsZerop) Last Video: 29th April, 2016 Satire (2016 to Present) The one thing that got him immensely popular, following his (formerly) favorite YouTuber, LeafyIsHere, ItsZerop managed to create a very popular story/satire series, that brought attention to all YouTubers and viewers in Bulgaria, made him a known YouTuber, as he shames stupidity and puts to justice the unjust, although at the cost of his fans hating the channels, albeit telling them not to. First Video: 19th March, 2016 Latest Video: 4th January, 2017 Miscellaneous Videos (2013 to Present) These videos are either a one-time upload, or a failed series that lasted one to three episodes: *Goat Simulator Video (2014) *Boyko Borisov is Illuminati (2015) *Loadout Video (2013) *League of Legends, 3 Videos (2013–2015) *Among the Sleep (2014) *Server Battles (Minecraft Offspring) (2014) *WolfAge, 2 Videos (Minecraft Private Server) (2016) *Binding of Isaac (2013) *Spindermaan (2013) *How to Make a Minecraft Server, 3 Videos (2015) *Little Girl Remix (2015) *Counter-Strike: Global Offensive (2015, Including Streams) Affiliations Past/Currently Inactive Affiliations Bulgarian Satire / Drama YouTubers *KnifPoWVeidar (Satire/Drama) (Part of "Избухвалка Podcast") *Vidrata (Gaming/Commentary) *Yaz 7/11 (Drama) (Part of "Избухвалка Podcast") *iskrentsbg (Gaming/Drama) *HaidarGaming (Gaming/Satire) *AlexsandurIsWalking (Satire) Minecraft / Other YouTubers *XmanFTW (2013–2014) *AlexTh3Beast (2014–2015) *Goldenman/GoldenGFX (2013–2014) *DarkerBG (2013) *GameplayGuysBG (YouTube Group) (2013) Controversy ItsZerop was subject to major controversy and attention in 2016 and 2017 after uploading a video on Bulgarian YouTuber and influencer Kristiyan Tanev, which in turn resulted in threats which he was subjected to for a period of time. The video on Tanev himself has since been deleted, although the original upload still remains through a reupload from a different channel. ItsZerop accused Tanev of being part of a group lead by a notorious 'moral police' hacker calling himself Motikarya. Since this scandal, the leader of the Motikarya movement has been arrested and his site taken down on accounts of child pornography and extortion. Several notable YouTubers came to ItsZerop's aid during the drama and scandals, the most notable of them being VenomTheDoctor. Although opinions on ItsZerop were mixed, this positive publicity helped the channel recover after the conclusion of the entire problem. Since then, the channel had been growing steadily, while negative comments and dislikes have been on the decline. Past controversy surrounding the channel was also prominent during his Minecraft uploads, as rivalry between ZnakaProds, which was much more successful at the time, meant that the channel had to change its name to ItsZerop, formerly known as ZeropProds. YouTube has also issued warnings and strikes towards several of ItsZerop's videos, prompting him to make a video criticising the strike system. After his video on the education system, ItsZerop was struck by a wave of negative comments and dislikes, as many people, most notably adults, disagreed with his statements on education. As he further gained more media attention, the amount of hate increased, however the video still stands as having generally positive comments and disproportionally more likes. As he further continued to reach peak levels of inactivity, there has been no notable controversy surrounding the channel since. Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Bulgarian YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Commentary YouTubers